Zords (Battle Thunder)
This page highlights all the zords in the arsenal of the Mystic Knights Battle Thunder. Mystic Series Mystic Knights Megazord The Mystic Knights Megazord is the main combination used by the core rangers. The Python Zord forms the legs of the zord. The Phoenix Zord forms the left arm, with Elk Zord the right. The Whale Zord forms the body and head, with the Elk's antlers and Phoenix's wings forming the crown of the Megazord. Green Knight Megazord The Green Knight Megazord is a 2-piece zord made of the Green Knight and the Black Stag Zord, which forms the base for which Tobit to use in battle. The Black Stag Zord can replace the body and arms of the Mystic Knights Megazord in the Kings Cross Megazord (never adpated from Kagaranger, but possible in toy form). Alternate Combinations * Ocean Combination-The Whale zord forms legs and Body, Python Zord the arms, Elk Zord back and head, Phoenix Zord splits with the head upstaging the Elk Zord's head and the wings become a boomarang * Mystic Knights Ultrazord-The Phoenix Megazord forms the head, the Stag and Elk Zords become the legs and feet, The Python Zord becomes the arms, and The Whale zord is the body. Phoenix Squad Phoenix Battle King The default megazord of the Phoenix Squad, it involves the Black Stag Zord as the base, The Dragon Zord as the arms, the Black Bear zord goes where the Green knight Zord would go. some of the details gain a reshda or silver hue. In the Kagaranger Summer movie, there were two more mecha, Gouri Hawk and Gouri Pike (called Reshda Hawk and Silver Salmon in the toyline). Grizzly Bear forms the body, Dragon Zord the legs, Hawk and Salmon the arms. This toy exclusive form is called Phoenix Squad Megazord. Alternate Combinations '''Mystic Phoenix '''is the penultimate combination in the Mystic Knight Zord Series. The Whale Zord forms the body, Dragon and Python the legs, Elk and Bear Zord the arms, Phoenix the head, and Stag as a carrier zord. Evil Megazords Viper Battle King '''Viper Battle King '''is the Megazord used by Kraken Squad. The Scorpion and Spider zords form the arms, Kraken Zord the head and body, Kobra Zord the legs. Notes * First time a Megazord is not adapted since Megaforce as Gigantic Moving Castle (similar to Deka Base/Delta Command Megazord), nor the core team;s ability to become zords, were brought over. * When Mystic Phoenix Ultrazord unleashes its final attack, a Reshda Hawk and and Silver Pike fish appear. These are the mecha of Ciara and Prudence's counterparts (Gakuto-Gouri Hawk and Chisa-Gouri Pike). The footage with these mecha was never used. See Also * Atarashī Gattai Kaga-oh-Sentai Counterpart of the Mystic Knights Megazord ** Akuatikku Gattai Kaga-Oh-Sentai Counterpart of Ocean Combination ** Regashī Gattai Kaga-oh-Sentai Counterpart of Mystic Knights Megazord * Mido-Kuro Robo-Sentai Counterpart of Green Knight Megazord ** Atarashī Gattai Kuwagaoh'-Kings Cross Megazord * Enomu Gattai Rikero-Sentai counterpart of Viper Battle King * Gouri Gattai Tayi-OH-Sentai Counterpart of Phoenix Squad Megazord ** Stag Gattai Gouri Rider-Sentai Counterpart of Phoenix Battle King ** Kyu Gattai KagouriO-Sentai Counterpart of Mystic Phoenix Ultrazord Category:Zords Category:Power Rangers Battle Thunder Category:Lemurseighteen